


Crows, Cats and WiFi Passwords

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi works at a coffee shop in college, Coffee Shops, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, First years are second years, Kenma and Hinata play matchmaker, Kuroo goes yo the same uni as Suga and Daichi, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, established daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nishinoya was now a 3rd year at Karasuno high school. Asahi Azumane had already graduated and works at the newly opened Nekoma Cafe near his university. Nishinoya didn't get the chance to confess to Asahi  the previous year so Kenma and Hinata use the Coffee Shop as a way to play matchmakerAkaHaikyuu Coffee Shop Shenanigans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> H! You probably saw my stories in the Free! tag well I wanna try to make some Haikyuu!! stories! 
> 
> This is mostly fluff! No angst 
> 
> Just Kenma and Hinata being dorks and trying to get Nishinoya to confess to his crush 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!!

_ Nekoma Cafe _ was always the busiest during school season. High school students from both Miyagi and around the Nekoma High school area always flocked there since it was so spacious and had free WiFi access for those needing to write reports or study online. The most frequent visitors to the cafe were Hinata Shouyou, a second year at Karasuno High school and Nishinoya Yu, a third year at Karasuno high school. 

 

Hinata and Nishinoya, were on the Karasuno Volleyball team. Hinata was a middle blocker and Nishinoya was their libero. They came to the cafe everyday after practice, it was a thing that started in the summer when it opened when Hinata brought Nishinoya to visit Kozume Kenma during the summer vacation. And it was in that time frame Hinata and Kenma started dating. 

 

Nishinoya in that summer, bleached out more of his hair, just the sides in a slight lightning bolt pattern, with a small black stud earring in his left ear. He took out the earring before practice and a game, much like coach Ukai does with his own. Hinata’s appearance never changed, though he fixed his hair to be more like the Small Giant just orange since he was afraid to dye it black. 

 

And they were currently sitting in a booth, Kenma was stretched out and his back on Hinata playing his PSP as per usual while Hinata was on his phone, and by the looks of his face, getting into a text fight with Kageyama. Nishinoya was sitting alone on the other side of the table, tapping away on the keys of his laptop, headphones plugged into the headphone jack listening to music. 

 

Hinata looked at his phone and then Nishinoya to make sure he wasn't listening before looking at Kenma. “Kageyama just told me Asahi-san works at this cafe.” The Karasuno middle blocker whispered. 

 

Kenma didn't look up from his game. “Is that why you told us to come here after his shift?” 

 

Kenma was good at reading people and there was no doubt, he just caught Hinata. “Yeah..Nishinoya-senpai has a crush on him but didn't get to say during the 3rd year send off party last year…” 

 

Kenma saved and turned off his game, stretching, almost like a cat. “Well, Azumane works first shift tomorrow. You guys don't have practice. Just pop in then.” 

 

“How do you know his schedule Kenma?” Hinata questioned. 

 

“Kuroo will bring him, Daichi and Sugawara over to my house a lot because they attend the same university. It's always brought up.” Kenma sighed. 

 

Hinata hugged his boyfriend. “Next time you're coming to my house.” 

 

They heard Nishinoya’s music suddenly stop and the libero looked up. “Do you need a moment?” The small libero asked. 

 

“Oh no! We were just talking about plans for tomorrow.” Hinata laughed nervously. 

 

“Oh. What are they?” 

 

Kenma laid his head on the table slightly bored. “We're coming here tomorrow morning when its less noisy.” 

 

Nishinoya nodded. “Okay sounds good to me.” He packed up his things seeing how late it was. “See ya later!” 

 

And with that Noya was gone. Kenma shot a look at Hinata from his position on the table. “If he finds out we're trying to set him up with, Azumane, and kills us, I'm going to haunt your ghost.” 

 

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Kenma that didn't make sense.” 

  
“I'm too tired and lazy too make sense Shouyou!!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGAMAMA 
> 
> Small birthday chapter for Sugawara Koushi!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its AsaNoya centric but I did include a birthday chapter for Sugawara Koushi today! It's a small one but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Noya’s phone buzzed from on the night stand beside his bed. It was early in the morning, and the young libero wasn't even awake yet. “Who the heck is texting me at 7:00 am…” he groaned and grabbed the red smartphone off the stand. 

 

It was a wonder his and Hinata’s smartphones even got cell reception in Miyagi, maybe there was a cell phone tower somewhere he just wasn't aware of it. Noya unlocked his phone and saw a text message from Hinata. “Seriously…” he muttered and opened the chat box. 

 

**_To Noya-Senpai:_ **

_ TODAY IS SUGA-SANS BIRTHDAY!! WE'RE GOING TO THE CAFE TO CELEBRATE!!  _

 

Noya wondered if he sent this to Daichi and Kenma as well. He tapped on the message box to respond when something occurred to him.  _ Asahi might be there.  _ Noya probably shouldn't avoid him any longer than he has, but he still feels devastated about not telling him. 

 

“What if he's dating someone else?” Noya whimpered softly at the thought and looked at his phone again. “I could lie...say I have plans with Tanaka because I don't want to spend time with couples!” 

 

He sighed softly. “No, they'll find out and Suga will be upset. I'll just go and deal with it.” 

 

**_To: Sun-kouhai_ **

_ Okay. I'll be there. What time?  _

 

\------

 

Hinata had the biggest smile on his face. So far Noya was playing right into his trap, and he hoped he wasn't suspecting anything about Asahi. His phone buzzed again and Hinata jumped. 

 

**_Noya-Senpai:_ ** _ Hinata? You still there?  _

 

**_Sun-kouhai:_ ** _ Yeah! Sorry I spaced out! Uh 12:30 pm  _

 

**_Noya-Senpai:_ ** _ Kay  _

 

Noya didn't text anymore after that, so Hinata assumed he went back to sleep. 

 

\----

 

At 11:30 Noya left the house to get a gift for Suga and hop on a train to Tokyo. He wasn't sure to get the ex vice captain, he's pretty sure Daichi and Asahi took care of the things he likes. Noya halted in front of a book store and thought for a second. He caught Suga reading on occasion, what genre did he like?

 

“Horror.” Noya whispered and walked into the store, the smell of new books hitting his nose. He walked down the rows of books and found the horror section, seeing a new one that was recently added. “Suga-san might like this.” 

 

Noya grabbed the book and walked to the front counter, paying for it. “Do you guys gift wrap? It's a birthday present for my friend.” 

 

The lady at the front counter nodded and slipped the book into a gift bag, gently stuffing purple tissue paper on top. “I hope they enjoy the book!” She smiled and Noya gave a thank you before exiting the store, walking to the station. 

 

\----

 

He arrived at the Nekoma Cafe at 12:27. He was cutting it close but walked inside and saw a long table which was decorated for Suga’s birthday today. No Asahi. Noya walked over and set his gift down beside the other 3, which he assumed was Kenma’s, Hinata's and Daichi’s. 

 

He was the only one in the cafe. Which was odd. Did they have the place reserved to themselves today? Noya sat in a booth and pulled out his phone, playing Candy Crush with the volume off. He heard the door open and looked open too see Asahi Azumane standing in the entrance. 

 

_ Please don't look this way!!  _ Noya screamed internally and hoped Asahi would walk right past him and not say anything. Sadly Asahi Azumane wasn't that kind of person. 

 

“Nishinoya?” 

 

\----

 

Noya felt his throat get dry. If he ever saw Kenma and Hinata he was gonna kill them. “H...Hi Asahi.” 

 

Asahi sat down across from his former teammate and smiled. “Haven't seen you in a while!” 

 

Noya had probably paled at this point. “Yeah. Guess school and club got in the way.”  _ That is a fucking lie and you know it! _ Noya thought. 

 

The former wing spiker laughed. “Yeah guess so! Anyway how's the club?” 

 

“Doing good.” Noya wasn't sure what to do. Scream his feelings now? No Daichi and the others were probably watching so not a good idea.

 

“Asahi! Noya! Thanks for coming you two!” Sugawara smiled and hugged his friends. Noya couldn't be more grateful for Sugawara Koushi in his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is goes off on his kouhai but later sets up a coffee date with Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should have tagged for slight angst. But its still fun nonetheless! Also I have a possible angsty Team swap au i wanna do, with Dateko!Noya or Nekoma!Noya, gotta see how the cards play out

Hinata tapped his fingers on the desk lightly. He was focusing more on how to get Noya to confess to Asahi then his class. He really wanted his senpai to be happy so why was this so hard? Hinata knew why. Noya had a fear of rejection and it was very evident at Suga’s  party last month. Now Noya’s been avoiding him and Kenma after he caught on with their plans that night. 

 

Hinata glanced out the window. Then jumped when the ending bell sounded. Right club was next. How was Hinata gonna face Noya at club? He must not have been paying attention because someone grabbed his shirt collar and Hinata saw Noya in his face. 

 

Tanaka was right behind him, unsure of what to do but was hoping Noya wouldn't punch Hinata. 

 

“Do you think its fun to meddle with other people's business?” Noya growled and Tanaka grabbed his arm back as Noya was getting ready to sock Hinata in the face. 

 

“Noya we were just-” 

 

“If you wanted to help then let things go their own way!! Stay out of it!” Noya snapped and threw Hinata back into his seat before walking away, Tanaka following after him. 

 

Hinata sat in his seat for a moment. Completely surprised his senpai got so angered at him. 

 

He finally stood up and walked out of the classroom, he wasn't gonna let one confrontation stop him. Or five. 

 

\-----

 

Noya had the most displeased look on his face after practice. Hinata was asking him to babysit Natsu while he was with Kenma for the weekend. 

 

“How irresponsible of a brother can you be?” 

 

Hinata flinched a bit at that comment but he threw another card onto out onto the floor. “She really wants to meet you. See the rolling thunder in person.” 

 

Noya halted setting down a card. They were playing one of those monster card games and so far Hinata was kicking his ass. 

 

“She likes that move…?” 

 

He honestly stopped doing it, because of the new club members. But if she wanted to see it, it wouldn't hurt anything. Right? 

 

Hinata nodded. “Yup. She does.” 

 

Noya squinted at him for a second. “How do I know you're not lying and this isn't a trick to get me to see Asahi?” 

 

Hinata smiled. “You don't dearest friend.” 

 

\----

 

The weekend finally rolled around and Noya looked at the girl who was just about as tall as him, for being younger. Hinata jestered at Noya and then his sister. 

 

“Natsu, this Nishinoya-senpai, Nishinoya this is Natsu.” 

 

Noya waved at her and she hugged him almost immediately, almost to his chest. Noya didn't know how to feel about this situation. 

 

“I'll be gone till Sunday night. Have fun!!” And with that Hinata Shouyou was gone in a flash. 

 

And truth be told, Noya didn't know how to take care of kids. He wanted to go into Crime Scene Investigation not child services. He looked at Natsu who seemed pretty relaxed and thought it might not be so bad. 

 

“Nishinoya-san? Can you please watch some movies with me?” Natsu asked and Noya nodded. 

 

“Sure. Whatcha wanna watch?” 

 

“Kiki’s delivery service!” 

 

Noya smiled and nodded ecstatically. He never told anyone but Kiki’s delivery service was his favorite movie out of the Ghibli films. 

 

\---

 

Sunday night came around and they were watching another movie when someone knocked on the door. Noya got up and opened it to see Asahi on the other side and was about to slam the door shut when he saw something of Hinata’s in his hand. 

 

“Oh is Hinata not home..?” 

 

Noya shook his head. “Visiting Kenma for the weekend. He was supposed to be home today.” 

 

Asahi looked at the the game and handed it to Noya. “Well could you make sure he gets it?” 

 

“Yeah. Hey Asahi…” 

 

Asahi looked at him. “Hm?” 

 

“I've been treating you like crap lately, well almoat a year. Do you want to...talk over coffee?” 

 

Asahi smiled and nodded. “Sure. Tomorrow after school sound good?” 

 

“Yeah. I can skip practice that day.” Noya laughed and closed the door as Asahi nodded and left. 

 

He just hoped he wouldn't regret this. 

 

“Noya-san!! The movie is getting interesting!!” 

  
“Coming Natsu!!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi have their coffee "date" which Noya soon learns was set up by Hinata. Tanaka wants to know what's going on with Noya and Hinata's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been since June but I'm back with an update!! Its rather quickly done and short but its something. A lot of things have happened between now and the last update so I've had no motivation to get out another update. 
> 
> But now since most of my friends are going back to school and I'll have literally not many people to talk to, I'll try to produce more updates!!

Nishinoya tapped his fingers away nervously on the table in the booth he was sitting in. Every now and then he'd glance around or stand up and check around the cafe for Kenma and Hinata to be hiding somewhere. He just wanted a decent conversation with Azumane Asahi without the interference of anyone else. 

 

Nishinoya smiled and laughed to himself remembering how he first met Asahi outside of school. Noya instantly judged him and felt bad when the guy was close to tears. He felt like a jerk and offered to make it up to him somehow. He didn't feel like he ever has either. Noya sighed and looked outside, a light rain was falling and another memory popped into his mind. 

 

One day after practice it was raining was Noya forgot his umbrella at home. Asahi’s train wasn't too far from his house so he could sacrifice the time or call his parents to get him from Noya’s. Asahi walked over Noya who was standing under awning and held his umbrella over his head. Noya smiled at him and they wordlessly headed home. Though that smile to Asahi was Noya’s “thank you.” Just unspoken.  

 

And here was Noya, a year later treating Asahi like crap because he couldn't admit his feelings. Last night Asahi looked so hurt seeing him, it broke Noya’s heart. Suddenly the seat across from his made a squeaking noise and Noya looked up seeing Asahi Azumane with two coffees and some donuts. 

 

“Still drink caramel right?” Asahi asked and Nishinoya nodded carefully taking the cup from him. 

 

“I'm sorry for everything.” Noya whispered and his head snapped up when he heard Asahi chuckling. 

 

“For what?” the older male asked and Noya huffed. 

 

“Asahi you-” But he was silenced when Asahi  sat on his side and hugged him tightly into his arms. Noya felt his body tense and he fought back tears. 

 

This was like when they lost against Seijoh, but Asahi comforted him and Noya still remembers it. He remembered falling asleep in Asahi’s arms after crying so much. 

 

The way they talked about what was happening with the third years. All of it. 

 

Noya calmed down and buried his face into Asahi’s jacket. “Don't go…” 

 

Asahi looked at the smaller boy confused. “Noya-” 

 

“Please don't go Asahi…” 

 

Asahi held Noya like that for a little bit longer. He glanced at the smaller male and noticed how much has changed about him since his second year. Noya's breathing was calm and quiet, he must have fell asleep in Asahi's arms. 

 

“Nishinoya?” 

 

No response from the small libero other than him nuzzling Asahi in his sleep. Asahi blushed and shook his shoulder a little bit. “Nishinoya wake up. We're still at the cafe.” 

 

Noya woke up and sat up immediately, blushing. “Sorry. I was just really tired.” 

 

Asahi laughed and smiled at Noya. “We should probably head home.” 

 

Noya whimpered softly at the thought of Asahi leaving. But he couldn't keep him here. “Will I see you again?” 

 

Asahi grabbed a napkin and wrote down his phone number. “Any time you want to meet up yeah.” 

 

Noya smiled and took the phone number, stuffing it in his pocket gently. “Alright, let's go.” 

 

They threw away their uneaten food and unfinished coffees then left, Noya wondering if he can finally start over with Asahi after a year of avoiding him. 

 

\-------

 

“Nishinoya!!” 

 

Noya jumped when he heard the shout of Hinata ringing through the air as Noya went to unlock his front door. Noya was still upset about the birthday party but after what happened with Asahi this afternoon, he was in a good mood. 

 

“Hey Hinata.” Noya said and inserted the key into the lock of his front door. “Did you need something?” 

 

“I was gonna ask how it went with Asahi-” Hinata stopped talking when he saw Noya's deadly look. 

 

“I told you to stop meddling with my personal life.  _ And I meant it!”  _ Nishinoya snapped and walked into the house, slamming the door. 

 

Hinata swallowed and turned tail from his friends house. “Noya seemed really pissed. Oh god I'm going to get my ass kicked tomorrow.” 

 

Hinata's phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Tanaka. “Oh this is nice..” 

 

**Best Senpai:** _ Can you come over so we can talk about what you are doing? I'm not mad I might be able to save your hide from Noya tomorrow.  _

 

Hinata breathed in relief and texted back. 

 

**Best Kouhai:** _ Yeah. Where do you live?  _

 

Tanaka sent Hinata his address and then said “but take a shortcut around Noya's house so he doesn't spot you.” 

  
Hinata groaned inwardly. “I don't know this neighborhood but I'll try to make it in one piece.” he muttered and walked away to Tanaka’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also look for the Tanaka and Hinata conversation next chapter!!


End file.
